Stuck Together
by SilvaBells
Summary: Captain Jack, Sherlock, and Cas get stuck in one body. SuperWhoLock accident I wrote in like 2011 for a friend. hints of Destiel, domestic Johnlock fluff BBC Sherlock Supernatural Doctor Who
1. Chapter 1

"Now Sam!" The Doctor yelled as Sherlock held the door shut.

Sam began to preform the exorcism on the being trapped inside. It yelled and shrieked in pain. The power of the being began to shake the room.

Sherlock couldn't hold the door. Quickly Captain Jack ran to the door and put his body weight on it hoping to help. But the strength from what was inside was too strong.

"It's gonna burst!" Jack yelled over the winds which made the door, that much more of a challenge.

"He's almost done! Just hold it!" John yelled as he kept his gun at point just incase.

"Thanks for the help Johnny!" Jack yelled back.

Cas ran over and pushed down on the door as well. The salt line was broken and the only thing keeping it inside was the door and the three men holding it shut.

Sam yelled the last line and all that was heard was a shriek. There was a pulse of energy and everything went fuzzy for a second. But surly enough the monster inside was gone.

"Is everyone alright?" The Doctor asked.

John looked around seeing that nothing was on fire and no one was bleeding. "Everything seems fine."

"Where the hell is Cas?" Dean asked. "And Jack?"

Sam looked where they all were but only Sherlock was there. He was on the floor holding his head.

John ran up to him, "Sherlock are you alright?"

Sherlock sat up holding his head. John held Sherlock's head carefully trying to look for blood.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked him.

"Dean I'm right here," Sherlock looked up at him. "Hey Johnny that's a little close, even for me, don't you think?"

"Johnny?" Sam tried to process what was going on.

"Jack don't call John, Johnny, it makes you sound immature," Sherlock said as he got up and dusted himself off. "But he is immature," he said. "Am not!" He yelled at himself. "See even the angel agrees with me!" He smirked.

Everyone just stared at Sherlock.

"Sherlock you're talking to yourself," John blinked unsure of what was happening.

Sam began to look through his book seeing if he did something wrong.

"No I'm not," he answered.

"Okay," the Doctor clapped, "Sherlock raise your hand." Sherlock gave the Doctor a look but hesitantly raised his hand. "Good put your hand down. Now Cas raise /your/ hand."

"Here," Sherlock said. Wide eyed he looked at his hand. "I'm not doing that! Yeah neither am I."

There was a moment where everyone just stopped doing what they where doing as they tried to let this seep in.

"Wait! I'm in here," Sherlock said, "So... Hey Sherlock!" He said with a smirk. "What, Jack? I'm inside of you! Dean I don't like this..."


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do we do with him?" Sam asked from inside the TARDIS.

"I'm not a sick cat Sam!" Sherlock said. "You're as fun as a sick cat," he rolled his eyes. "Jack shut up!" He yelled. "Guys stop yelling at each other."

The Doctor got his sonic screwdriver and he waved it at Sherlock's head.

"Doctor what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm not sure," he admitted.

Dean leaned over to John. John was a nervous reck. Ever since Sherlock came back the two have been closer then ever. John gets so worried over the smallest things now. Surly John would have more grey hairs by the end of the night.

"Can I ask you a question?" Dean asked John.

John nodded unable to look away from Sherlock.

"Are you two...?" Dean pointed at Sherlock then at John. John didn't answer he just looked at Dean already dissatisfied with the question. "So if you were to do it with him would that be sex or a foursome?" He asked with a smart ass smile.

John glared at him not finding humor in his statement. Now he understood how Sherlock sees Anderson. "You know your boyfriend is in there too."

Dean opened his mouth to defend himself but he couldn't think of anything.

"Where are the other bodies?" Sam asked as he looked through his journal.

"Technically," the Doctor began, "They're inside Sherlock."

"Hear that Sherlly?" Jack asked from inside Sherlock. "Jack. Shut up!" Sherlock clenched his fist. "Jack I don't see what's funny. I'll explain later Cas."


	3. Chapter 3

"Everything will be solved by morning," Sam promised, he got tons of books and he was working with the Doctor. Everything is going to be fine.

Sam and the Doctor went to work in John's room up stairs while Dean slept on the couch. John and Sherlock (and everyone inside Sherlock) slept in Sherlock's bed.

"You've got a hot body Sherlock, I'm kinda jealous," Jack said as they walked into the kitchen for a drink.

"Jack I'm sure your body is 'hot' too. Jealousy is sin, and you're beautiful," Cas complemented as they got a cup.

"Aww thanks Feathers," Jack smirked. "If you want you can check it out later-"

"Hey!" Dean yelled from the couch as he shot up, "Back off Captain!" His face was filled with jealousy.

"Hey you can join too," he said. They opened the refrigerator and he screamed. "What the fuck is that?!" His body was calm.

"It's a human foot," he said calm as could be. "Sherlock? Yes Castile? Why is there a human foot in the refrigerator?" He took out a pitcher of water and poured himself a drink. "I'm working on something."

He took a sip and headed back to his room. "Wait I want to say good night to Dean," Cas made the body sharply turn spilling half the water.

Sherlock sighed because half of his robe was wet and the floor had water on it now.

Dean stood up and went to hug Cas. They gave each other a hug and a small kiss on the cheek every night. Nothing weird, just family love. Well that's what Dean tells himself.

"Good night Cas," he said but wasn't sure if he should hug him. This /is/ Sherlock's body. Dean has only ever shook Sherlock's hand.

"Good night Dean," he said and hugged him and kissed him right on the lips.

Dean's eyes widened with shock.

The body pulled back almost a full second later. "That wasn't me! Yeah I didn't do that! Sorry it was me!"

Dean looked at Sherlock having an argument with himself unsure of who did that. Well we all knew it wasn't Sherlock.

"Good night Dean," he turned and went to Sherlock's room. "Was it just me or did that get you guys wet too?" Jack asked as they stepped in the water. "Jack. Shut up!"


	4. Chapter 4

John woke up early the next day. He put the coffee on and when it was done it's whistle woke up Dean.

Dean opened his eyes and stretched. "Morning John," he said as he walked in the kitchen.

"Morning Dean," John said tired with bags under his eyes. He took a sip of the coffee with no cream or sugar.

"Did you sleep at all?" Dean asked as he poured himself a cup.

"Try sleeping with them in the same bed," he said as he closed his eyes trying to calm himself.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Dean said.

Sherlock took off the robe and laid down next to John.

"Good night John," Sherlock said and have him a kiss lightly on the cheek.

"Good night Sherlock," John said as he smiled.

They were a thing. Don't let them lie to you.

Sherlock placed his hand on John's cheek and kissed him on the lips. "Good night Johnny."

John blinked at him. "Good night Captain." John laid down and turned the other way.

"Good night Dr. Watson," he patted my shoulder.

"Good night Cas."

Sherlock laid on his back a couple inches away from John. Which was different because they normally spoon. "I can't sleep on my back. Well my neck will hurt if we sleep on our stomach."

John sighed, "Just sleep on your side."

They turned over and began to spoon John, toes curled and fingers interlocked. "Good night John."

John kissed his hand. "Good night... Everyone."

They laid quiet for a while and John drifted off until, "Can I ask you guys for some advise?"

John's eyes shot open, he thought he was going to sleep well tonight. "What's wrong?"

"Well I really like this guy and he likes me but there's something keeping us from actually starting the relationship," he said.

"Well I need to know who's talking right now."

"oh it's uhh... Never mind... It's not important." He said softly. "It's Cas," someone else answered for him. "Okay fine it's me. But lets say he wants to be with me, I don't even know how to kiss someone let alone do the things he like. Well that's easy you just kinda do what feels natural. I'm an angel of The Lord I don't know what your natural is. Look this must be a blessing in disguise. Since we are in Sherlock's body in John's bed this is a great time to practice."

John was half asleep and couldn't even tell who was talking, "I'm very confused right now. You should say who's talking so I know who this is. You don't even change your voice how am I supposed to know what's happenin-"

But then Sherlock began to kiss John's neck and climb on top of him. "Just follow my lead."

"Okay?"John said blushing.

"No not you," Sherlock said and then he began to kiss him.

Sam and the Doctor came out of the Tardis that was in the living room. "Okay so we figured it out! We can do it right now."

The Doctor nodded, "The spell will pull out everyone into their own bodies, unless of course, they have done an impure act within the past 24 hours."

John cleared his throat and looked into the coffee, "What criteria needs to be met for the act to be impure?"

Sam and the Doctor looked over at John who had horrible bed head and bags under his eyes. "John, what happened?"

Sherlock came out into the living room in just his sweats and his silk robe, his neck and chest covered in hickies and his hair an absolute mess. "Johnny, I would have never guessed that under all that anger, was such a sexual beast!" He kissed John on his neck pointing out a hickey.

John cleared his throat and he turned around to see everyone waiting around. "Can we get this started? Id like to be alone in my body please."

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked.

"Dean, you'd be proud," he said as he slapped Dean's side, "I'd hop on this as soon as you can. Please stop. Dean I'm sorry." He covered his face.


	5. Chapter 5

John had to go to get supplies for the Doctor and Sam since he was the only one with legal money. "Are you sure you'll be fine?" John asked as he walked toward the door with the lost in hand.

"Yes of course John," Sherlock smiled. "You worry too much."

John ran back into the kitchen to grab his phone and then back to the door. "Sherlock, you literally have two other men inside of you."

"Hey oh!" He said but then made a face of disgust. "I'll be fine."

John opened the door but then ran back to grab his keys. "I just worry about you on a normal basis and now there all this paranormal-"

Sherlock grabbed John by the shoulders. "I'm fine," he reassured, "Just be back soon so I can have you to myself again."

John took and breath. He lightly smiled and then gave Sherlock a soft kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too Johnny," he slapped him on the shoulder. "John I am not romantically attached to you but I do value our friendship. Please just hurry back."

And with that John left and Sherlock, and everyone inside of him, was alone in 221B with Dean.

"He's so sweet," They said and put his hands on his hips. "Cherish that man. I'm trying to but the lot of you are making it uncomfortable."

He sat down in his chair with Dean sitting on the couch beyond confused. "Speaking of uncomfortable, how is it... In there? Is there enough room for all of you?"

"I feel fine. Says so you, you're taking up most of the room. Hey it's no his fault. There would be more room if someone, no names, didn't have huge wings that take up so much room," he rolled his eyes.

Dean wanted to comment but he was too lost to make a smart ass remark.

"Oh hey feathers," Sherlock ducked his head and covered his mouth to whisper, "Did you want to talk to Dean now, like just in case? Sheerly and I can try to dip out for a second." Sherlock sat up normal and nodded, "Thanks guys," he turned to Dean, "Hey Dean could I talk to you for a second? It'll just be the two of us."

Sherlock placed a hand on Dean's knee. Of course Dean wanted to talk to Cas but not now, not when he was Sherlock, covered in hickies. Dean cared about Cas very much but he wasn't sure if he could look Sherlock in the eyes and pretend it was Cas.

"Sure," Dean agreed not knowing what else to say.

"Excuse us," Sherlock said and then plugged his ears with his fingers and started to look elsewhere trying to focus his attention anywhere else. "Dean I really care about you, in a way that I've never cared about anyone before," he let a hand go from his ear to Dean's knee. "I have learned some useful things and if reversing this curse goes well I would like to show you."

Dean was blushing. Of course he would love to know these "useful things" but Dean didn't know what to say, especially since he would have to say it to Sherlock.

"Cas," he started and Sherlock looked at him. "This whole different body thing is weirding me out," he said as he took his hand and looked down. "Cas if all goes according to plan, which it will, because if it doesn't I don't know what I'll do without you," he admitted. "If all goes according to plan, I won't hide or pretend anymore. I'm sorry I've been lying for so long."

Their hands held each other tight as Dean tried not to let too much emotion slip through.

"I really want to kiss you but, this isn't you," Dean let out a laugh.

"Cas go for it," he said and then kissed him without even waiting for a green light.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay," the Doctor, wearing some ridicules glasses, clapped his hands and then laced his fingers. "We had a minor set back the first time but now all is well."

Dean was setting up a circle of salt big enough for the three men that should appear while Sam was writing in chalk inside the circle words and symbols.

"No added impure acts," The Doctor almost asked.

"No Doctor," Sherlock stated.

"Not even you Jack?" The Doctor asked.

"Who's to say that I wasn't the one to answer?" Sherlock put his hand to his heart acting hurt. "That's cold Doctor."

"Jack I can tell all of you apart, thanks to these," he pointed to his glasses, "So I would stop making that face before I leave you in there."

Sherlock crossed his arms and mumbled something under his breath.

"Hey Sherlock," John walked up to the cluster of people full of worry. He softly held his arm. "I just wanted you to know that I love you in case anything goes wrong."

Sherlock unfolded his arms and hugged John. He didn't want to question which of the men he was actually hugging. "I love you too."

The circle was done and Sherlock escorted himself to the center.

"Is everyone ready?" Sam asked as he opened his book.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Sherlock said as he sat down legs crossed and hands folded.

"Now Jack try to move over more to the left and Castile make sure you have room for your wings when you get out," the Doctor pointed with his screwdriver.

"Yes sir," he said but was sitting perfectly still.

Sam took a breath, "here we go," and just like that he started to read the spell and lights began to flicker. He continued but then a strong wind began to form but only in the circle.

The Doctor readied his sonic screwdriver in case so Dean and John took that as a sign to ready their weapons too.

The wind was so strong is was hard to hear Sam but he continued until the last word and the group was in total darkness. The wind faded and everyone was afraid to ask the question. Everyone stood in fearful silence.

"I think it worked," Cas stated and then the lights turned on showing all three sitting on the floor with a worried face.

"Alright before we get all excited," Dean called out, "Cas stand up," and he did. Then Dean ran over and hugged him almost forcefully. His fingers tried to lock onto Cas glad that he was finally back in his arms and he kissed him.


End file.
